


Visiting Corona

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa and Anna decide to visit their cousin, Rapunzel, in Arendelle's sister kingdom of Corona. (Elsanna, Cassunzel/Eugunzel, Canon, Fluff)





	Visiting Corona

Queen Elsa stood on the bow of her mighty ship, looking out over the calm ocean in front of her. She was on her way to Corona, to visit her cousin Rapunzel. While many of her advisors had warned that going out at sea could be hazardous, Elsa merely told them that she would be alright. She knew that lightning don't strike twice and that she and Anna wouldn't meet the same fate as their parents.

As she looked out at the water, her sister Anna scurried up to her, wearing her green ball gown, the same one she had worn for Elsa's coronation.

"So… we there yet?" Anna wondered.

Elsa smiled. "Shouldn't be long now, Anna. How's your seasickness?"

"Under control," Anna said, before burping in her mouth. "Okay, maybe not so under control."

"You know, you could have stayed in Arendelle."

"And miss the chance to see Punzie again?" Anna replied. "Not a chance, plus I hate missing you."

Elsa hugged her sister. "I know. Do you wanna go below decks? I'd rather you didn't puke all over the nice wooden hull."

"It's fine," Anna said. "I could use fresh air anyway."

Elsa smiled. "Don't worry, we're nearly there. Just another hour or so, and we'll be back on dry land."

Anna stood by the deck of the ship, looking out over the water, undoing her hair clip to let her hair flow free in the ocean wind. "So... how long will we be staying with Punzie?"

"Probably a few days," Elsa replied. "I have a lot of new agreements and things to renew with our aunt and uncle."

"Sounds kinda boring."

"Unfortunately it is," Elsa remarked. "But it is my duty as queen, sadly."

"Can't you at least try and hang out with Punzie and me?" Anna suggested.

"Of course I'll try," Elsa said. "I just can't guarantee success."

Anna sighed. "I feel bad that Kristoff didn't come with us."

"You know he had his ice harvester business to attend to," Elsa reminded her. "I know, I know. But ever since we got together... I feel like he's been avoiding us on purpose, you know?"

"It's not exactly common for sisters to have a relationship like ours."

"True, and so far no one has said anything against us," Anna admitted. "But still... I feel bad for leaving him like that."

"Give him time, Anna," Elsa told her. "Different people react to things in different ways. Most people feared my powers when they were revealed at my coronation, but you didn't fear them."

"But your ice powers aren't the same as a guy's feelings for me," Anna pointed out.

"True. We'll talk to him when we go back to Arendelle."

"Alright." Anna lay her head. "Just to be clear, I don't regret a thing about hooking up with you."

Elsa giggled. "Neither do I."

xXx

 

Soon, the kingdom of Corona came into view, the massiveness of its capital city beckoning onto the small Arendellian ship, dwarfing it in size and scope.

"Your majesty!" The ship's captain alerted Elsa and Anna. "We have arrived."

Elsa and Anna walked up to the ships stern. "Very good, Captain. See that we dock safely into port."

"Very well, your majesty," The captain agreed.

Anna sighed in relief. "Thank God. I'm getting sick of this boat—literally."

Elsa chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll fly you back home if you like."

"Elsa, you can't fly," Anna retorted.

"Doesn't mean I can't try," Elsa remarked.

"I wouldn't risk it."

As the ship docked in the Corona harbour, the Arendelle sisters disembarked, taking in the scenery for a moment.

"So... is there supposed to be some big fancy welcome party?" Anna wondered. "I mean, we are royalty."

"Patience, Anna," Elsa assured her. "I'm sure we'll be seen to soon."

"Yeah, I guess," Anna said.

Soon, a gilded white carriage rolled up in front of the dock, and Rapunzel got out, followed by another young woman with short black hair and a sword at her hip.

"Elsa! Anna!" Rapunzel exclaimed, hurrying towards them and hugging them.

"Cass! Punzie!" Anna cheered. "So good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Rapunzel replied, pulling back from the hug. "You look beautiful as ever."

"Thanks, but Elsa's the beautiful one, remember?" Anna reminded her. "I'm the cute, dorky one."

Elsa smiled warmly at her cousin. "It's been too long, Rapunzel."

"You too, your majesty," Rapunzel and Cass then bowed in respect.

Elsa giggled. "Rapunzel, we're family. You don't need to do that."

"I know," the brunette replied, looking up at her cousin. "I just like being goofy that's all."

Cass cleared her throat. "Raps, we better get going. Your parents will probably be getting rather impatient that we aren't back yet."

"Jeez, Cass," Rapunzel groaned. "I haven't seen these two in sixth months."

"It's alright, Rapunzel," Elsa replied. "There will be plenty of time for chatting and catching up later."

Cass walked over to the carriage, opening the door for Elsa and her sister. "If you'll step in here, your highnesses."

"Thank you," Anna accepted, hopping into the carriage, before helping Elsa inside.

Elsa got in as well. "So, what do you have in store for us?"

"Oh, the biggest thing is coming right up," Rapunzel told them. "Cass, takes us down the main street."

"Aye, aye," Cass acknowledged with a smirk.

Anna's face got all excited. "What is it?"

"Oh, you'll love it, Anna," Rapunzel told her.

Soon, the carriage rolled into the center of the city, where massive throngs of people were waiting. Coloured banners were flying, and everyone was cheering.

"Wow!" Anna cheered, looking out of the window. "I've never seen a parade this big."

"All for you," Rapunzel told her.

Elsa was merely waving out of the windows in a rather shy manner, hiding her face back just so it wasn't fully obscured by the sides of the carriage.

"Hey Els, are you okay?" Anna asked her.

"I'm... just not used to crowds this big," Elsa excused. "You have to remember that Corona is a nation four times as big as Arendelle."

"Oh, you'll get used to it," Rapunzel assured her. "I felt the same thing when I came here for the first time."

"That reminds me," Anna remarked. "How is Eugene?"

"Being bored by dad," Rapunzel told them. "He wanted to have some "father-son" bonding time with him."

"That sounds like Uncle Frederic alright," Elsa replied. "I remember how talky he would get when he visited us as children."

"He once mistook me for you once," Anna added.

Rapunzel sighed. "I can't blame him for doing that. He and Mom did think I was dead for eighteen years."

Anna held her cousin's hand. "But you're home now."

Rapunzel smiled. "I know, and I'm glad to be home."

"Hey Raps, we're almost there," Cass informed them. "I believe this is your stop, ladies."

As the carriage came to a stop, Elsa and Anna got out with their cousin.

Elsa looked up, seeing they had stopped right outside the castle, Rapunzel's current residence. "This place always astounds me."

"You said it, Elsa," Anna remarked.

Rapunzel turned to Cass. "Hey, Cass, you coming?"

"I've got sword practice tonight," Cass responded. "Besides, you know I hate all that royalty crap."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Rapunzel bid her farewell.

As Cass drove the carriage away, Anna stated. "Man, I wish we had someone like her back home."

"You do," Elsa told her. "Me." She then patted Anna's head.

As they entered the palace, Eugene greeted them. "Hello, ladies," he said smoothly.

Rapunzel chuckled. "Hey, Eugene," she greeted her husband, kissing his cheek. "I was just collecting my cousins from the dock."

"It's good to see you again, Mr Fitzherbert," Elsa replied. "I trust you've been taken good care of our cousin."

"Well, blondie and I have had our ups and downs, but yeah, I've taken good care of her," he remarked.

"You still call me blondie?" Rapunzel then giggled. "Eugene, I've cut my hair for about a year now."

"I guess it's a habit I can't get rid of."

"Why don't you try calling her brownie?" Anna wondered. "I mean, it still kinda sounds like blondie."

"I tried that," Eugene informed her. "But it didn't stick well." He then looked at Rapunzel. "By the way, your mom and pop want to see you."

"Tell them I'll just show the girls to their rooms first," Rapunzel said. "I'd be a bad host if I didn't."

"So very true." He kissed her forehead. "See you later then, cutie."

Rapunzel then led Elsa and Anna upstairs to the upper floor of the castle, towards the bedrooms.

As they passed through one corridor, Anna noticed a painting on the wall, one of two very familiar brown-haired women. "Hey, Elsa!" Anna called to her sister. "Look who I found."

Elsa and Rapunzel stopped in their tracks. The queen looked at the painting on the wall, feeling very emotional at the sight. "It's... Mama."

Rapunzel smiled. "She really did look like you a lot," she stated. "Aside from the hair, obviously."

Elsa placed her hand on the painting, tears in her eyes. "Do you think she's...watching us, Anna? From the heavens, with Papa?"

"I don't know if I can answer that, Elsa," Anna stated, looking down. "You were always the religious one."

Elsa sighed. "I know."

"I think she is," Rapunzel told her. "I bet she and your dad are watching you and feeling super proud of you."

She sighed. "I...I hope so."

"Well, here's your room anyway." Rapunzel then opened the door to a nearby room. "I had some of the servants bring your things up from the boat." She told them. "Just to save you the effort. Oh! and I made sure you two got a double bed, just in case you two wanna do anything... more than sisterly."

Anna giggled. "Thanks, Punz. You're the best."

Rapunzel smiled. "If you two need anything just call."

xXx

 

The next morning, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene and Cass went out riding in the woods just outside of the city, Anna eager to explore her cousins homeland.

"I'm beating you guys by a mile!" Anna cheered, as her pony raced down a sandy path.

"This isn't a race, you know," Eugene replied. "No need to be all competitive."

"Let her have her fun, Eugene," Cass remarked. "Besides, I remember you wanting to race me all the time." She winked at him.

"That was before I learned to admit defeat," he retorted. "Seriously, you ride just as good as you fight."

"In more ways that one," Cass remarked, winking at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel blushed and Anna giggled. "Those two bicker a lot, don't they?" Anna stated

"Not as much as they used to," Rapunzel told her, trotting alongside on her horse, Maximus. "You should've seen them when they first met. Cass practically wanted to kill Eugene for even looking at me funny."

"Elsa and Kristoff were similar," Anna replied. "I remember Kristoff used to be practically terrified of her."

Rapunzel laughed. "Elsa? Scary? Come on, you know she'd never hurt a fly."

"Kristoff didn't know that," Anna pointed out.

As the group found themselves on a large, grassy plain, Rapunzel stopped to take in the view with Anna. "Well, Anna, is there anywhere in Arendelle like this place?"

Anna nodded. "Just one. Elsa's palace on the North Mountain. You can see the entire kingdom from there.

Rapunzel gsmiled. "You'll have to take me when I come visit you."

"I don't know, do you mind being cold?" Anna wondered. "I mean, it's right on top of the tallest peak in Arendelle."

"Please, I'm a tough girl," Rapunzel remarked.

Cass and Eugene soon caught up to them. "Showing your cousin the sights, Blondie?" Eugene assumed.

"Yep," Rapunzel replied.

"Corona is a beautiful place," Anna said.

"From what we've heard, Arendelle is just as beautiful," Cass replied.

"Well, you're all welcome to visit Elsa and me anytime," Anna told them.

"So... you wanna head to the Snuggly Duckling?" Eugene offered.

"Eugene, I don't think Anna would be interested in a rough place like that," Rapunzel said.

"Oh I dunno... I used to go to all the tough bars in Arendelle," Anna remarked, flexing her muscles. "I once beat a dozen burly sailors in an arm wrestling contest."

"See Raps," Cass stated. "Anna will fit in just fine there."

"Well, if she gets a black eye," Rapunzel remarked. "I'm not bandaging it up."

The four friends then shared a hearty laugh, before riding off into the woods.

xXx

 

Over in the city, Elsa was making her way to a meeting with Rapunzel's parents, wearing her best ice dress and having done her hair up in a bun. She was also wearing her crown on her head, as a show of royal authority.

She was slight nervous, this being her first meeting with her relatives since she became Queen, but she knew that by being the mature, distinguished woman she was, she would be fine.

As she arrived at the door to the royal study, she took a deep breath. You can do this, She told herself.

She then opened the door, clearing her throat. "Aunt, Uncle, I'm here."

The king and queen looked over at Elsa, sat on a pair of sofas, smiling at her. "Elsa… it's good to see you," the queen greeted her.

The king motioned his hand towards the other sofa. "Please sit down, dear niece. We have a lot to discuss."

Elsa nodded and took her place on the sofa, sitting with her legs together and her hands together on her lap, presenting herself like a queen should.

The queen smiled at her. "How have you been, Elsa?"

"I have been well, Aunt Ariana," Elsa responded.

"No I meant… how have  _you_  been?" The queen corrected herself. "There's no need to be formal around us, dear. We're all family."

Elsa's eyes widened. "But I thought…"

"Oh don't worry," her uncle told her. "We can sort out the diplomatic stuff some other time. We're just happy to see you."

"Well, if you want to know how I've been," Elsa began. "I've been… getting on as it were. Ruling Arendelle isn't as easy as Papa made it out to be."

"You've done well so far these past few months," the queen said. "We've heard all about how you were able to settle that incident with the southern isles."

"Yes, I did," Elsa acknowledged. "But at the same time… there are matters that even I can't handle. Healthcare, education, economy, they may be easy to you… but they can be hard to deal with for me."

"Aren't your advisers helping you?" the queen wondered.

"They are… but they seem to have their heads stuck up their asses most of the time."

The king chuckled. "You'll learn to deal with them in time. I felt the same about the people I was working with when I became king."

"You were always a wise one, uncle," Elsa complimented.

"How has your sister been?" The queen then asked her. "I know it must be a handful having to be her guardian as well as her sister."

"I am also her lover," Elsa reminded her. "Anna and I are together as a couple."

"Sounds a rather complex relationship," The king mused.

"We make it work the best we can," Elsa told him. "Although, there are always some people who seem to give us this condescending gaze."

"It's not easy having a lover of the same gender, let alone one who is also your sister," The queen comforted her. "But know that no matter what, your uncle and I, as well as your cousin, will always be there to support you."

Elsa held her aunt's hand. "Thank you, auntie."

The queen smiled. "So… when are you going to marry her then?"

Elsa's eyebrow raised. "E-excuse me?"

"Well you are clearly courting her," her aunt joked. "Surely, wedding bells are on the horizon."

"We um… just want to explore our relationship first, let it grow," Elsa answered. "I know an incestous marriage would be legal in Arendelle, but I'd rather get to know Anna better as a person before then."

"Such a wise choice," the king told her, sipping his tea. "I believe Eugene and Rapunzel did the same before they got married."

"Of course, there will be a lot more pressure for you and her to marry since you are a queen," Elsa's aunt then stated.

"I know, but I can deal with it. My heart is made of ice after all."

The king chuckled. "You definitely inherited your father's sense of humour."

"And definitely her mother's kind and gentle spirit," the queen put in.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you… I only wish they could see me now, happy with Anna, ruling Arendelle fairly and just."

"I'm sure they are, child," the queen stated. "I'm sure they are."

xXx

 

That evening, there was a grand ball held in honour of Elsa and Anna's arrival. There was food that had been imported from all over corona and so many guests had turned up, the entire ballroom was filled to capacity.

Standing at the corner of the room were Elsa, Rapunzel and Cass, Elsa and Rapunzel having changed into a blue ice dress and pink ballgown respectively.

"It's almost as busy as my coronation," Elsa remarked.

"My wedding was busier," Rapunzel added. "Well, only just."

Elsa looked around the room, seeing if Anna was anywhere nearby. "Has anyone seen Anna?" she asked, wondering where her sister was.

"I haven't seen her since we got back from riding," Cass told her. "Man, she really was as strong as she looked."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What did she do?"

"Beat a dozen tough guys in arm wrestling," Rapunzel stated. "Seriously, she does not hold back at all when it comes to strength."

"Anna did a lot of exercise in her youth," Elsa told her. "She's also the reason why we don't have many guards at home, well one of the reasons."

"What's the other reason?" Cass wondered.

"Me," Elsa told them with a confident smirk.

Rapunzel giggled. "I guess being a bit of a showoff runs in the family."

"Oh I concur," Cass agreed. "Especially since Raps here was so keen on showing off Corona to Anna."

"Hey, I was only giving her the guided tour," Rapunzel excused. "Besides, Anna really seems to love this place."

Cass then looked over at the stairs leading into the ballroom, her eyes widening. "Um… girls?"

Elsa then looked at the stairs as well, gasping softly. "Anna."

Anna walked down the stairs, wearing a beautiful new green gown with long matching gloves. In her hair was a tiara and a big smile was on her face. She lifted up her skirt and headed towards Elsa, giggling. "Hey, girls."

"Anna… where did you get this dress?" Elsa asked.

"Punzie gave it to me," Anna told her. "It was a 'little present'."

Elsa stroked the bodice of Anna's gown, bewildered. "I've never felt a dress like this before. Who made it?"

"Me," Rapunzel informed them. "I make all my clothes myself… and Cass's, since she doesn't exactly go shopping much."

"Protecting you is more important, Raps," Cass remarked.

Anna smiled at Elsa. "So… I take it you like the dress then?"

Elsa nodded, her face beaming. "I love it!"

Anna then held her sisters hand. "Then shut up and dance with me."

Elsa giggled. "Lean on, dear sister."

As Elsa and Anna began to waltz across the ballroom, Rapunzel watched them, smirking. "You know, I'm glad Anna ended up with Elsa," she told Cass. "I mean, she's the only real choice for her."

"Some used to say the same about you and Eugene," Cass put in. "But then… I came along."

Rapunzel smirked. "I know, and I wouldn't trade either of you for anything."

Cass kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go dancing."

"Lead on, dear Cass," Rapunzel then giggled and the princess and her handmaiden joined the sisters of Arendelle on the dance floor.

xXx

 

 **Author's note: *Watching them from a distance*** They really are adorable aren't they?


End file.
